Leon Max
Leon Max is the master of the invincible technique ‘The Serpent’s Tongue’ and currently a special agent for the Japanese Government. Having a long-standing rivalry with Ranma Saotome since their days as fellow students of the School of the Fang, Lee nevertheless holds a begrudging respect for Ranma. Appearance Being half American and half Japanese Lee is pretty tall, around 6’2, with a pretty impressive build. His eyes are green and clash with his long black hair that frames the side of his face. Though he frequently wears a black suit with no tie and boots instead of regular dress shoes while on assignment, Lee is almost always seen in his green gi top, black undershirt, and black Chinese pants. Personality As a fellow student of the School of the Fang, Lee has had a long time rivalry with Ranma Saotome. He adherently lives by the warrior code ‘I shall live by the sword and I shall die by the sword.’ Lee is a lot like the animal his style is based on, laid back but alert enough to strike at a moments notice. Abilities Lee mastered ‘The Serpent’s Tongue’ technique of the School of the Fang. A tricky fighting style with lots of head games and thinking which imitates the movements of snakes. Although the Venom Bite is the only named technique that Lee performs, he is not only able to perform several variations but being ambidextrous he is able to switch between with hand performs the styles main technique and which performs its basic attacks. Making his style even more dangerous. Besides his overwhelming ability with the Serpent’s Tongue, Lee is extremely well-versed in hand-to-hand combat. His fighting style is Tae Kwon Do, therefore, he has a lot of variation with his kicks, amazing footwork, defense, and tremendous speed and power. This is evident when he decided to have a fight with Ryoga and beat him almost effortlessly whilst receiving no damage whatsoever from his attacks. It's then pointed out that he purposely dodged Ryoga's bad shoulder in order to keep the fight fair. Besides his superior in-fighting skills, Lee is also extremely analytical in battle, who can exploit his opponent's weaknesses quite easily and even copy their techniques as shown when he fired a Ki Blade at Ranma. While not his specialty, he is occasionally able to exploit his opponent's vulnerabilities mentally as well. When the odds are against him, Lee also isn't above using dastardly tricks, such as blinding his opponent with glasses. History Kyoto Arc Lee first appears masquerading as a perspective student of the Tendo Dojo. After incapacitating Ryoga Hibiki (who saw through his trick), he flees back to the Cat Cafe, but leaves clues to alert Ranma Saotome of his presence. When Ranma departs for a duel with Mousse (whom Lee manipulated into fighting for him), Lee himself appears at the Tendo dojo, posing as a government official who urgently needs to speak with Ranma. When Ranma arrives at the dojo, he notices Lee and becomes angry, revealing Lee’s true identity as master of the invincible technique ‘The Serpent’s Tongue’ and fellow student of the School of the Fang. They duel, and as Lee gains the upper hand, Ranma reverts back to his rage induced version of the Cat Fist and incapacitates his left arm. With the odds against him, Lee blinds him with his glasses and uses his legs to try and snap Ranma's neck, but he intercepts Lee's attempt by performing the Bakusai Tenketsu. Yamaguchi appears just as they were about to finish and stops the duel, apologizing for testing Ranma to see if he was still skilled enough to face Daigo. As Yamaguchi leave to give Ranma time to think about their proposal Ranma and Lee go on a walk together. Knowing that Ranma had already made his decision for the most part Lee reminded him that he will always be a warrior before walking away. Lee next appears when Ranma went to the Police Department building, after the former master of the ‘Scales of the Dragon’ style Tetsuya Tsuki’s is killed by Daigo 's right hand woman, Ayame Narazu. As Yamaguchi questioned the last person that saw Tetsuya alive. Lee and Ranma have a discussion about what must be done. “Lee... just what are you planning,”Ranma asks him outside of Yamaguchi’s office. Lee replies simply. " I thought you started using your brains more. Isn’t it obvious, there’s only one thing left for me to do... I’m going to take on ‘The Band of the Fang’." He simply walks away, leaving Ranma to come to the inevitable choice, he must go to Kyoto and stop the man (Daigo). After Ranma leaves Lee is next seen trying to persuade Akane and Ryoga to remain in Nerima and not get involved with the Daigo confrontation. He shows Ryoga how faulty his weak defense and reliance on his toughness and strength were, but is unsuccessful, and only manages to make the pig more set on going to center of the current chaos surrounding Ranma. Not wanting to get anymore innocents involved with a police escort Ranma and Lee went their separate ways as Yamaguchi largely operates to fill in the hole Tetsuya's death left, but manages to subtly nudge Ryu Kumon into joining in on the upcoming war. Lee next shows up in a village being taken over by Daigo’s group not wanting to provoke Daigo by moving against anyone in his group they sent Lee in alone since he was not a true government agent. Lee was surprised to find Ranma in the village as well. he ended up tending to the injuries of Shinji’s parents who were attacked by Daigo’s thugs. He and Ranma end up confronting Daigo, but the fight turns into two separate fights for Lee with Ranma watching from the sides. Knowing that Daigo was trying to get a feel for his skill Lee merely played with his follower Goro putting on show without showing his true abilities. Daigo and his courtesans escape as Ranma faces off against Ayame Narazu with Lee unable to help as he had no how the girl will react. She ends up locking away his ki while he overloaded her. Lee interrogates Goro to find out what happened before calling the local police to clear the village out. The two went their separate ways again with Lee having to contact Yamaguchi and Ranma needing to find a way to get back his ki abilities as well as mastering the Neko-ken. Category:School of the Fang